warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Reedfeather
|pastaffie = None |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Deputy: |namesl = Reedfeather |familyt = Mate: Daughters: |familyl = Fallowtail (formerly) Graypool, Willowbreeze |mentor = Unknown |apps = Unknown |livebooks =''Yellowfang's Secret, ''Crookedstar's Promise, Battles of the Clans, Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks = None}} Reedfeather is a light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and thin fur. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Crookedstar's Promise :While Crookedkit is traveling to the Moonstone, he sees a WindClan cat meeting with his Clanmate, Fallowtail. At the time, he doesn't know the cat is the WindClan deputy, Reedfeather. He assumes that maybe Hailstar sent Fallowtail on a secret mission to WindClan. Afterwards, Fallowtail later reveals that she stopped visiting Reedfeather and that they are no longer mates. :After Fallowtail gives birth to her kits, Willowkit and Graykit, Reedfeather visits RiverClan, and demands them back, saying WindClan will fight for them. Fallowtail gives them up to him, saying that the kits do not need to be fought over. :Eventually, he receives them since Fallowtail does not want a fight between the Clans. Later, though, Hailstar and some of his cats steal back the kits, and Reedfeather is furious. Hailstar pushes him under the river, where he cannot breathe. Hailstar's Clanmates tell him to stop, because he was killing Reedfeather, so he let him go. The kits return to RiverClan shortly after. :When Crookedjaw goes to the Gathering for the first time as deputy, he doesn't look at him, assuming that Reedfeather is still angry about the kits being in RiverClan. :When Crookedjaw goes with Brambleberry to the Moonstone to receive his nine lives and name, a WindClan patrol of himself, Dawnstripe and Talltail, stop them and eventually let them pass. When he finds out Hailstar is dead, his mew was said to have no grief for him. Bluestar's Prophecy :When Pinestar and Bluefur cross the WindClan border to get to Highstones, a WindClan patrol, including Reedfeather, Talltail, and three other unknown warriors among them challenge them. Reedfeather asks Pinestar if they are going to Highstones. Pinestar says yes, but Reedfeather doesn't let them go yet. He insists on checking to make sure that they haven't hunted, because he says he doesn't trust any rival Clan. :When he finishes, Reedfeather tells the ThunderClan cats to hurry to Highstones, because he doesn't want to have ThunderClan scent stinking up their land and scaring off their prey. Pinestar doesn't respond but leaves with Bluefur. Yellowfang's Secret :Reedfeather is seen briefly by Yellowfang as she travels to the Moonstone with Sagewhisker. He is leading a patrol and acknowledges the medicine cats from afar. In the Field Guide Arc Battles of the Clans :Reedfeather is the deputy of WindClan and the mate of Fallowtail, a RiverClan she-cat, though, it is forbidden, as the warrior code states. When his mate gives birth to their kits, he demands that they be given to WindClan, and the RiverClan leader Hailstar complies. He is said to be having a glowing face when he leads his kits out of RiverClan's camp. :When Hailstar comes to take back the kits, Willowkit and Graykit, back to RiverClan, Reedfeather is shocked and angry. He tells Hailstar that they are his kits as well as Fallowtail's, and then reminds Hailstar that he said that they could have them. Hailstar replies he had made a mistake, but he has changed his mind. :As Hailstar and his patrol escape from WindClan's camp, he, along with a handful of his other WindClan warriors, pursue Hailstar, Owlfur, and Ottersplash all the way to the river. There, he battles Hailstar in the river where Hailstar nearly kills him by dragging him underwater and holding him there. Hailstar eventually releases him, and he is revived by the RiverClan warrior, Owlfur, and helped away by his warriors back to WindClan's camp. It was later revealed that his former mate, Fallowtail, never stopped loving him. Family Members '''Mate:' :Fallowtail (formerly): Daughters: :Graypool: :Willowbreeze: Grandkits: :Splashkit: :Morningkit: :Minnowkit: :Willowkit: :Silverstream: Great-Grandson: :Stormfur: Great-Granddaughter: :Feathertail: Great-Great-Grandson: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Great-Great-Granddaughter: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:WindClan Cat Category:Deputy Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Minor Character Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters